Power Rangers Samurai
Power Rangers Samurai is the nineteenth season of the American children's television series Power Rangers.[8] With Saban Brands buying back the franchise, the show is produced by SCG Power Rangers and began airing on both Nickelodeon and Nicktoons on February 7, 2011.[1] As with all Power Rangers programs, Power Rangers Samurai is based on one of the entries of the Super Sentai Series; in the case of Samurai, the source series is the 2009 Super Sentai series Samurai Sentai Shinkenger , the 33rd entry of Tokusatsu's long-running Super Sentai series of Japanese superhero shows. In 2012, the series has now been entitled " Power Rangers: Super Samurai ". Production 'Development' Saban Brands have said the show will have a "brighter tone and gets an infusion of fun and comedy that wasn't present in Jungle Fury and RPM ''".[3] ''Power Rangers Samurai is the first Power Rangers season to be shot and broadcast in HD. 'Plot ' Centuries ago in Japan, a dark force threatened our universe, bringing a civilization to its knees, until a clan of brave warriors were called upon to destroy this ancient evil – Samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols passed down from parent to child. But now this darkness has returned and plans to flood the Earth, and the future of mankind rest in the hands of five ordinary teens with one extraordinary destiny — They are the Power Rangers Samurai. Led by the fearless Red Ranger (Jayden), this team will summon to train as Samurai under the teaching of Mentor Ji, armed with high-powered weapons and mighty Megazords. They have one mission – to defeat the sinister Master Xandred and his army of Nighloks and make our universe safe from evil once and for all. The Samurai Power Rangers–Red Ranger Jayden, the leader; Blue Ranger Kevin, the devoted samurai; Pink Ranger Mia, the big sister; Green Ranger Mike, the creative rebel;Yellow Ranger Emily, the youngest and most innocent; and Gold Ranger Antonio, the tech wiz/cocky fisherman ; fight the evil Master Xandred and his army of Nighloks, who want to flood the planet with the waters of the Sanzu River. 'Promotional Campaign' Saban announced they would be enacting an "aggressive" multimedia focus, with planned apps, games, streaming content, and social media content in addition to live shows and a feature film.[2][3] The run-up to the new series was promoted by 145 Days of Power Rangers, a daily airing of every Mighty Morphin episode in order. An official Power Rangers Facebook page would also be created.[9] On November 24, 2010, the Power Rangers website placed a trailer for the show online, hosted on Yahoo! Kids. The new Samurai Rangers also appeared at the 2010 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.[10] Saban also plans to make a feature film based on Power Rangers Samurai, as well as a video game tie-in. Bandai's toyline was released in January 2011, with the release of 4'' inch figures. '' 'Former PR Cast Member Returns' Paul Schrier has a recurring role in the season, reprising his role as Bulk from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.[11] Ricardo Medina, Jr, who is known for playing Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger in the 2002 10th anniversary season of the franchise Power Rangers: Wild Force, returns in this season as the half-human/half-nighlok warrior Deker. Grant MacFarline, who played Sensei Watanabe and Lothor in the 2003 series Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, returns as Daisuke, who is the elderly guidence of the Tengen Gate. Cast of Characters 'The Samurai Power Rangers ' * Alex Heartman - Jayden /Red Samurai Ranger * Erika Fong - Mia /Pink Samurai Ranger * Hector David, Jr. - Mike /Green Samurai Ranger * Najee De-Tiege - Kevin /Blue Samurai Ranger * Brittany Anne Pirtle - Emily /Yellow Samurai Ranger * Steven Skyler - Antonio /Gold Samurai Ranger 'Allies' *Rene Naufahu - Mentor Ji *Paul Schrier - Bulk (Farkas Bulkmeier) *Felix Ryan - Spike Skullovitch *Grant McFarland - Daisuke *Steven A. Davis - Jayden's Father *Kevin's father - Steven Smith *Daniel Sewell Jacinda Stevens - Serena , Emily's sister. 'Villains' The evil Master Xandred leads monsters known as Nighloks from his junk on the Sanzu River . He seeks to cause the river to flood with the tears of humans, using the Nighloks to make them cry, allowing him to enter the world of the living and take it over. * Jeff Szusterman - voices of Master Xandred , the Nighlok leader and Octoroo * Kate Elliot - voice of Dayu * Ricardo Medina, Jr. - Deker 'Extras' *Moogers *Furry Warts See Also * Arsenal * Power Rangers Samurai- Series Trivia * Zords * Episodes in Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Samurai